


and all the stars as well

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Series: lackluster(harrisco oneshots) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor Caitlin Snow, M/M, Shovel Talk, but she pretends to be, caitlin gives good shovel talks, caitlin is cute, caitlin is not tough, caitlin is precious, caitlin is pure, caitlin threatens harry, killer caitlin, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: in which Caitlin finds out Harry and Cisco are dating. shovel talk Caitlin





	and all the stars as well

Harry Wells considered himself a proud man. He was not easily frightened, nor did he fold easily. Caitlin Snow was no exception to this. She was tiny and liked to act tough but everyone knew she had the danger level of a kitten  _without_ claws. 

 

So when Caitlin stormed through the Cortex into the side lab, he hardly looked up. 

 

She definitely got his attention, however, when she slammed her palms down on the table and said "So, you're sleeping with my best friend, then?" 

 

The screwdriver in Harry's hands was very suddenly on the floor. 

 

He coughed. "Um, what?"

 

"You and Cisco!" Caitlin said, as if it was obvious. Harry smacked himself in the chest to avoid choking. 

 

"Um... Ramon -  _Cisco_ and I have advanced our relationship to, as he so eloquently put it,  _more than banging_ , but, yes?" Harry was terrified and also wanted to laugh at the same time. He wasn't sure which to express, so he just shut up and waited for her to process this.

 

"Frankly, Harry, I don't care what you two do, but know this. Cisco does have feelings for you," this was not news to Harry, not in the slightest. "And if you hurt him, I will freeze you to death."

 

Harry blinked at her. "Well, won't that make you, you know..." 

 

"Evil?" Caitlin finished for him. Harry blinked again. "Worth it." she shrugged. 

 

Harry gulped. "Well, Snow, you're actually a little scary for once in your very un-terrifying life, so I will tell you this. I have absolutely no intention of hurting Cisco, I am equally as  _fond_ of him as he is of me, so don't worry, you can keep your brown hair. No need to go Killer Frost on us."

 

Caitlin gives him an evil stare a moment longer, and then breaks into a grin. "Yay! You two are  _SO_ cute together!" she squeals, and hugs Harry.

 

As she leaves, Harry can't help but find him laughing at the small doctor, hardly believing that he'd actually been afraid of her for a moment there.


End file.
